eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1214 (23 November 1995)
Synopsis Pat has some important news for her family. Peggy's advice is driving Kathy up the wall. Felix is settling into the square. And Cindy gives David her parting shot. Pat tries to invite Ricky, Janine and David over to inform them of Roy's imminent arrival. Janine is ill off school so she's waiting and neither of the men turn up. She insists that Pat tell her, and Pat hesitantly tells her that Roy will be moving in. Janine says oh, I thought he would, does this mean he will take me out more? Pat is stunned and says err you'll have to ask him. Janine asks if she can now leave the table and watch telly. Pat is relieved and surprised. She goes to the portacabin to see David, who says oh, sorry I forgot, so what's the announcement, are you moving in with Roy or is Roy moving in with you? Pat looks stunned and says why is it that everyone knows what I'm going to say before I say it. David says well, it's fairly obvious, what else could it have been? Pat says does Ricky know too? David says I should think that even Ricky would have worked this one out. Ted's kids hang around a lot. Robbie hangs around the girl. Ted's son is leaving school, and Ted wants him to join with him in a DIY shop. The son says that no-one is going to go to a back-street DIY shop when they can go to a superstore and get the same stuff for half the price. And he thought he'd do a bit of drinking and hanging around before getting a real job. Ted asks who he thinks is going to support him in his chosen lifestyle. Ted's roller is clamped outside his house, and they catch the man doing it. Ted informs him that it's private property and to take the clamp off. The clamper says it doesn't look private and that'll be 50 quid now or it's towed away at the end of the day. The son is furious and tries to hit him, but Ted says let's do this the legal way, and he gets an injunction to make the "Clamps 'r' us" man remove his clamp. The clamper ignores him, and Ted's son again tries to hit him, but Ted stops him. Ted finds a couple of very convenient policemen hanging around on a street corner and asks them to help him serve the injunction. The clamper says it's rubbish, they'll try anything to stop me. The policeman looks at it and says, it's quite legal, I think you had better comply with it. The clamper refuses, and the policeman asks him for his details, at which point he agrees to remove the clamp. Ted says to his son, that was the way to handle it, violence doesn't solve most things. A council press officer tries to ask Arthur about the Flowering Wilderness money, and has arranged a presentation next week. Arthur lies to her, saying that they were premature and don't actually have the 20,000 yet. She's annoyed and says he's wasted her time. Cindy has made the arrangements to visit her mother, and for Pat and Kathy to look after her children. Ian is panicking. Cindy sees David in the square, and he follows her, asking her to talk. He asks her to come to the portacabin in half an hour. She says she might. At home, Ian tells her to hurry or she'll miss the train. She says there's something she's forgotten and she will catch a later one. Ian says that he won't be able to take her to the station then, and she tells him not to worry about it. He says he will miss her, but he has to go to the chip shop. Cindy goes to the portacabin and tells David she's leaving and he makes a few digs at her for having the world's most boring husband. She asks him what sort of husband he was then, adding "probably as good as you are a lover". David is pissed off and says oh, I didn't hear any complaints at the time. Cindy says she's leaving the square for a while. David is surprised/disappointed and asks why she didn't say anything, she parodies him with "oh it must have been a slight misunderstanding". Bye. Pat has arranged to go for a drink with everyone to celebrate, inviting David and Ricky to the Vic. Pat finally gets to talk to Ricky, and says I expect you've guessed what this is about. Ricky looks blank. She goes on that Roy is moving in, and Ricky goes mad and is very upset, saying that he can't move into his father's house and sleep in his father's bed. He leaves in a huff. At the house later, Pat is waiting for David and Ricky to go out, David arrives, and says he'll look for Ricky. David sees him kissing Bianca in the square, which causes David to go off to the portacabin in a lonely huff. Ricky comes up with a bottle of sparkling wine and says he's sorry. They wait a bit for David but then open the wine and give Janine a glass as well. David sulks by himself in the portacabin, and finds a fax from Cindy saying in large letters "You deserve to be alone, CB" Credits Main cast *Michael French as David *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy *Brian Croucher as Ted *Mark Homer as Tony *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Harry Landis as Felix *Anjuu Misra as Sarma Chondry *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes